supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
01. The Honeymoon's Over 2000-10-05 calendar Prue and Phoebe stand by and watch as a poseessed killer beats a murder charge in part because they cannot explain what happened to the murder weapon. Meanwhile, Barenaked Ladies perform at the sisters' club 02. Magic Hour 2000-10-12 calendar The Halliwell sisters look for a way that Piper can marry Leo marry angering the celestial superiors. Meanwhile, a man who has been cursed to be a crow for 12 hours a day seeks the help of the sisters. 03. Once Upon a Time 2000-10-19 calendar Piper goes on strike refusing to use her powers until Leo's superiors allow the couple to reunite. Meanwhile Phoebe and Prue try to help a girl who is hiding a fairy from trolls who wish to take over the magical kingdom ruled by the fairy's parents. 04. All Halliwell's Eve 2000-10-26 calendar The sisters are sent back to the year 1670 via a time vortex to protect an unborn child from evil. Back in the present, Leo and Darryl clash with Grimlocks who has returned from the dead to seek revenge on the sisters. 05. Sight Unseen 2000-11-02 calendar After an intruder breaks into the sister's house and breaks all of the mirrors, a determined Prue sets out to find who did it. Meanwhile, Cole's superiors assign another demon to destroy the Halliwells. 06. Primrose Path 2000-11-09 calendar Prue tries to help a man who can feel other people's suffering an inadvertantly takes on the curse herself. 07. Power Outage 2000-11-16 calendar Cole enlists the help of a demon in order to destroy the Halliwell sisters and then tries to get the sisters to turn on each other. 08. Sleuthing With the Enemy 2000-12-14 calendar Cole gets a surprise visit from Phoebe, who, like her sisters, is unaware of the lawyer's true identity. Meanwhile, a demon named Krell seeks Prue and Piper's help in destroying Belthazor, the demon who disguises himself as Cole. 09. Coyote Piper 2001-01-11 calendar Prue helps Piper prepare for her 10-year reunion and an evil spirit enters the body of a man in order to hunt down the Halliwell sisters. 10. We Scream For Ice Cream 2001-01-18 calendar Prue has a melody stuck in her head - it's the sound of an ice-cream truck whose driver abducts children. Meanwhile, Piper tries to find the sisters' father after it is rumored that he is in town. 11. Blinded By the Whitelighter 2001-01-25 calendar A warlock kills a witch and then steals her powers and the sisters seek out the warlock against the advice of Natalie, the fallen witch's Whitelighter and an old friend of Leo's. Phoebe is questioned by a member of the district attorney's office. 12. Wrestling With Demons 2001-02-02 calendar Leo loses the engagement ring that he planned to give to Piper. Meanwhile, a demon recruits a man from Prue's past to turn evil. 13. Bride and Gloom 2001-02-08 calendar A warlock lures Prue to a ceremonial altar where he intends to marry her, and turn her evil in hopes that the effect will spread to Piper and Phoebe as well as the Book of Shadows. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo disagree over wedding plans. 14. The Good, the Bad and the Cursed 2001-02-15 calendar While visiting a ghost town with her father, Phoebe begins to suffer from injuries that an Old West Cowboy incurred. Leo learns that his future father-in-law doesn't know that he is a Whitelighter. 15. Just Harried 2001-02-22 calendar The day of Leo and Piper's wedding arrives, but all is not well with Prue who discovers that she is a suspect in a murder case 16. Death Takes a Halliwell 2001-03-15 calendar Prue witnesses the Angel of Death as he takes a murdered woman's soul and he warns her of his return. Phoebe learns that Cole's former landlady was murdered, prompting her and Cole to hunt for the two demons that are pursuing Belthazor. 17. Pre-Witched 2001-03-22 calendar A demon appears at the Halliwell house ready to fight to the surprise of the Charmed Ones who have each fought the demon previously and won. Leo and Piper decide to get their own place. 18. Sin Francisco 2001-04-19 calendar The Halliwell sisters and Leo are each infected with one of the seven deadly sins. Phoebe's reaction to the curse jeopardizes her academic career. 19. The Demon Who Came In From The Cold 2001-04-26 calendar Cole learns that an demonic group, of which he was a member, is murdering prophets in an attempt to protect a secret plan involving a computer company. He decides to go undercover as Belthazor in an effort to find out more about the plan and the company. 20. Exit Strategy 2001-05-05 calendar Cole is framed for the murder of a witch when he agrees to steal the witch's amulet in order to convince the head of the Brotherhood that he is still evil. Meanwhile, Piper has trouble controlling her powers. 21. Look Who's Barking 2001-05-10 calendar The sisters accidentally turn Prue into a Siberian husky when they try to cast a tracking spell in order to find a demon who preys on sad people. Meanwhile, Cole seeks out help to reduce the human side of his soul. 22. All Hell Breaks Loose 2001-05-17 calendar Phoebe makes a trip to the underworld in an effort to rid Cole of his evil inclinations. Meanwhile Piper and Prue are filmed vanquishing a demon and the footage makes it way onto the local broadcast where it airs repeatedly.